1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fan device which is used with a cooling radiator for an automotive engine thereby to cool down the radiator. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric fan device of the type, in which a cooling fan is attached to the output side of a flattened motor having a printed armature built therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electric fan device for the radiator according to the prior art, a fan is fixed to the output shaft of an ordinary or flattened electric motor, and no special consideration is taken into the radiation of the heat which is generated in the armature of the electric motor.
When the flattened electric motor is to be assembled and attached to the radiator, moreover, two divided motor housings are first assembled as the motor by means of rivets or screws and are then attached to the bracket or the like of the radiator. This requires both fixing means for fixing the motor to the bracket in addition to fastening means such as the screws for assembling the two divided housings and holes or the like which are formed in the housings for the fastening means and the fixing means. As a result, the electric fan device of the prior art has its assembly parts and steps increased to provide an expensive electric fan device.